Escape
by delilahhh001
Summary: Under the tyranny of Ganondorf, Link has been a servant for 17 years, all his loved ones have died and he feels there is no purpose in continuing his torment. It isn't until a new shipment of slaves arrive, paired with the new girl, Link finds he would do anything to protect her and keep them both alive.


**Hey guys! this is my first fanfic, I have always been a huge fan of the LOZ series, this story is rated M for a reason, and of course it is Zelink okokok well I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

The cold night was as bitter as always-harsh winds blowing the curtains open, another restless night, within the silence of night, you can hear the agonizing sounds of the tormented. The hundreds of souls being taken away from their human form. It is unfair to take away the life of another merely to prove who holds power. Fear a despicable trait, it only makes us more vulnerable. We do not act out because we fear the consequences. In my perspective, whether you hold power or you're merely a servant, it does not matter. We all are born only to die sooner or later.

For 17 years I have been in this shithole. My mother who had died as soon as I took my first breath, left me nothing, but despair. Do I resent her? At times, I cannot deny if she had taken better precautions, a lot of suffering could have been prevented- including her own death. However, I believe things occur for a reason. Do I miss her? Not really, how can you miss something that was never there? My father however, oh how I do miss him; He lived to about my 15th birthday. That was when I learned that life was not at all as I expected it to be. I did not understand why we lived in such a shithole, I was so naïve I never bothered to ask nor did I bother to make life easier on my father. A single parent working all day to provide for his son. Food was difficult to obtain, as time passed, less food was supplied to the village. More work, less leisure's. My father sacrificed various meals, preferring to give me more.

"Eat son, you need all the food we can get in order to become strong and big one day." my father would say. I was so hungry and egocentric, I failed to notice his hollow cheeks, his dark heavy bags from all those deprived nights working extra, his gray and white hair making him seem much older than he truly was. I failed to notice when he would get up late at night, grab the bucket that was placed close to his bed and cough his life out. I failed to notice how slow his breathing became at nights, how he dragged his weary body out of bed to provide for his boy.

My father was and continues to be my hero… My motivation… he would tell me stories of the times where all the tribes, races, villages, kingdoms, everything were at peace. He would tell me stories of his days as a soldier, whenever there was a free period my father would teach me some fighting techniques he had learned. He made sure to teach me all the things I needed in order to survive.

"One day, You will leave this despicable place, you will run far far far away, chase the wind, chase the birds, chase anything alive, for they will bring you to prosperity and a life of happiness. One day, you will find your purpose of life." my father stated, moments before his death.

I have been having the same dreams over and over again. The girl with the long blonde hair, she runs away from me, holding a bundle. We stand near the ruins of Hyrule castle, however in my dreams they are not ruins, it is a beautiful, well-structured castle. Of course, it's impossible, the castle and everything surrounding the area has been completely destroyed by Him. He also resides in my dreams. In my dreams, I kill Ganon. In my dreams I am not a servant boy. In my dreams I am brave. Most importantly in my dream, my name means something, I mean something.

Here in the outskirts of what once was a great kingdom, an environment rich of various plants, animals, all in despair. The once bright green grass- that smell of purity all but now a vast memory. The dark heavy clouds make it impossible for any type of sunlight, any light at all to penetrate through its mass. I have lived in this village for 17 years. An orphan at the age of 15, having to work day and night to merely survive another day. Everyday more individuals die; whether it is from starvation or some disease, it is all but certain the population is decreasing. What does our leader do to help his people? He easily replaces those who died with younger folks. He holds no remorse, living his life in prosperity. We cannot say his name in vain, for he is above all. There are no Goddesses, there is only Ganondorf, our lord... our king… our leader.

* * *

With the colder weather approaching, it seems the lack of supplies further decreased as well. My job changes daily. Some days I am in charge of herding the animals, other days I am in charge of finding lumber and providing houses with wood for their fires, however lately I have been digging various holes in the ground. The boss wanted a total of 120 deep holes, When I asked him why he wanted so many, my response was a fist to the face.

"Boy who told you to stop digging? Keep goin' these holes aint goin to dig em selves boy." Dampe barked.

For one part he isn't all that bad. An old hag who always complains about his back, Dampe was in the great war, prior to working here in village he was a soldier along with my father. In the long run Dampe fucked up his back trying to save his precious kingdom. His reward? Burying dead bodies.

"I'm going, im going you old fool." I reply rolling my eyes at his persistence. "I was wondering though why are we in need of so many holes, I asked that neanderthal Yuga but he didn't tell me anything"

"idiot boy, I was wonderin where you got that black eye. Questions like that will get you nowhere but where you're digging boy," Dampe stated shaking his head. But I guess ya haven't heard , but more of em villagers were found dead tis mornin', a total of 20 that including em children too. " Dampe replied digging more holes himself. Now that I think about it, there sure was a less amount of people in line this morning for breakfast. I just thought they had slept in, with the colder weather and lack of energy it is much more common to see the villagers sleeping in.

"How did they die?"

"Kid, I don't know all the details. All I know is we need em holes done by tomorrow mornin cause them houses are gettin cleaned out for the new herd."

"What new herd? Why would animals need a person's house?" I ask confused by his previous statement.

Dampe let out a frustrated sigh, obviously annoyed by my questions. "What animals? no stupid, there are some new folks that are getting shipped in tomorrow night, they're comin from different places boy, who knows what animals we might be getting."

I stare at the hole I have dug, suddenly sick at the thought that in a few hours this site will be another cemetery. By the time we had completed all 120 holes, I was drenched in sweat and dirt. My eyes were on fire as I rubbed my dirt infested hands all over my face. I just wanted to go home, but the night was far from over.

The loud speaker boomed causing silence through the village. "Attention! all you useless pests must meet Commander Yuga in the main plaza in 5 minutes! Do not, I repeat Do not be late, or there will be dire consequences." The voice quickly disappeared and a string of red flashing lights began to spin around. If the lights turned green and you were not at the plaza, you would be hung all night upside down, stripped off your clothing- having to deal with the cold bitter night, every single person in the village would have to throw a rock. Some survived, others did not; Regardless the message was clear. Don't be late.

I quickly grabbed my green sweatshirt and changed into some khaki trousers and made my way to the plaza, where people were gathering around murmuring to one another on what the meet could be about. Within five minutes, Yuga appeared on stage, his red fiery hair swinging back and forth as he made his way to the microphone. His dark features illustrated his dark power within him. In my opinion he's like Ganondorf's offspring, almost identical and cynical as his master.

"Slaves! Be quiet!" Yuga yelled into the microphone. The plaza became as silent as could be, " I have called you all here because as you may have noticed, all your useless companions and family members have all perished. Useless I tell you! They could not handle a simple cold? Well whatever, now that they are gone I have requested a fresh new bunch for this village. Yes, they come from various parts of the kingdom. Thanks to our lord Ganondorf, we have received a great amount of people who will aid you in your work. However, because our lord is so generous we have received a great amount of people. Because of this, you rats will share homes with one or two of these other slaves. Due to the increase of slaves, sources will be used cautiously, there will be only two meals now instead one three, you are all to have a curfew at 10pm in order to better regulate this village. Is that all clear?"

Murmuring began to escalate through the crowd, many disagreed and began to yell out their frustration, others began weeping at the careless replacement of their loved ones, all was chaos. What heartless beast replaces those who worked hard for their families.

"Stop winning rats, I could care less. Now all of you be gone and get ready for tomorrows shipment," Yuga stated as he left stage and made his way to his carriage. He got on and soon after his wife and daughter made their way inside. The horses took them away back to their dwelling. Yuga lived up in the mountain in a beautiful castle like house. His heat, food, and energy all came from our hard work. Majority of what we harvest is given to Yuga and his family.

His daughter is no older than 16, she is as stuck up as her father, always wearing the best quality clothing as we struggle to keep sewing our clothes together. Throughout her father's speech, I noticed her eyes lingering around the village. She made this twisted face of disgust, it wasn't until her eyes landed on me that her expression changed. She looked up and down, analyzing me; with a smirk on her face she shot me a wink. I quickly looked away before anyone had noticed, it was suicide to even look at Yugas daughter yet alone continue to flirt.

Tomorrow will be a brand new chapter to our lives and of those who are coming in. I just hope they are ready to deal with this hell. Whoever they are, wherever they came from, there is no escaping They have come here to die.

**Ahh first chapter is finisheddddd, untill next time :) **


End file.
